yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kidnapping/@comment-26921713-20150909033258/@comment-27229742-20150923062331
If they get heartbroken, expelled, or arrested then Senpai will never love you ever again or you could never see him again because you're expelled or arrested. If they mess up then it messes you up too. Would you really risk that with a brainwashed zombie who is nowhere near as good as a killer as you are? Don't you also think that brainwashing them to be just like you and know everything you know would be too much? Brainwashing them on things less big will work. Teaching them your whole life, won't. Also, you should go to school for the Study Points. You can live without them and learning them takes up quite a bit of your day and overall time in the game, but you probably should go with it. It'd be easier to get rid of some rivals with some poison then killing them outright in the full game. Remember, in the full game it will be more stealth based and harder to murder NPCs. So learning how to get people poisoned, a great stealth tactic (or greater than murdering people) would be better. Even if you find a way to make sure your murders are clean (always less than five witnesses or else the police can't deny you're a suspect, no bloody weapons, no clothes, no photos, such and such) it'd still be nice to have some Study Points. It's also good to rack up that Physical Education score so that you can run with dead bodies and kill teachers and physically strong rivals, though that's only as a backup. If you still consider getting a brainwashed zombie that's exactly like you to do your bidding, I've already pointed out how impractical that is. You would waste too much time teaching them how to do things your way. Your parents can't and maybe won't help because they're out of town for 10 weeks. They also won't be physically strong as you for a long while. It'd probably take more than 10 weeks (which is the entire course of Story Mode) to actually get this down. Even if it takes less time they still might mess up and people might catch you if you're both on campus. What if you're both not on campus? What if you stay out of school doing things while she goes to school? Well, there might not even be a town in the full game. If there is, there's probably not much you can do there. The dev only mentioned sabotaging Senpai's dates (which probably aren't on school days so you can do without the zombie), earning money (admittedly useful, depending on what options there will be to use it in the game), and gathering collectibles (what). I know that's not all of it, but even if you start to speculate what you might be able to do in the town, it's still not as great as getting a lot of work done at your school. Also, there's a higher risk of someone catching on, since there's going to be over a hundred people at school in the full game and more people in the town, if it sticks. You're going to have to stay out of a lot of people's way. You may be thinking, "But what if I just don't have my zombie talk to anyone?" What. A. Waste. Think of the things you could do with your pet! Talk to everyone at school to boost reputation (which you mentioned yourself)! Seduce other people (if it will be in the game)! Apologize later if someone sees the real Yandere-chan running around doing something weird! Matchmake people! If you only use a weaker version of yourself to do your dirty work then you're wasting your time. Yandere-chan is a great killer. Because she is the player's vessel, she has unlimited creativity, unlike an NPC you can't control, and probably won't be able to talk to often. Like, you'll probably only be able to give her commands at the beginning of the day and then whenever you two meet up at school, which is a bad idea if someone sees you. I also said at the beginning of this post that there's a greater chance of you getting expelled, arrested, or heartbroken if you're getting her to do your work. She won't be as good as Yandere-chan, that's for absolute sure. And of course you would kill them after you use them. If you let them live they might talk. You are Yandere-chan and Yandere-chan would never let anything get in the way of your Senpai. No chances. If Yandere-chan is so darn worried about Senpai that she'll ruin his love life (even if you go by matchmaking in future updates that's still wrong) then she wouldn't just let them live! That's totally out of character. Yandere-chan feels no empathy for others and would not see the logical reason in letting a witness live. Even if you brainwash them again then it's still just better to kill them. The school atmosphere will get better, eventually. Plus, kidnapping only takes away, like, five points. Whatevs. Another thing. If it's on Bio Level Four then you're screwed. It'll take time to correctly brainwash them into an almost exact replica of you. It also will take quite a while to build up that skill. Awesome, but extremely impractical. The dev doesn't take suggestions for the game, but I like that you're speculating.